Amor à primeira vista
by endy-love
Summary: Ela era uma aberração. Pelo menos era o que ela pensava de si mesma. Mas para ele, não. Ele não a achou esquisita. E ela completamente desmoronou em amor por ele. BasilxOC
1. Como nos conhecemos

**Disclaimer:** KHR não me pertence, porém Nelly é minha personagem [sim, isso é uma fic com OC]

**PS.:** Se não gosta de OC, não leia.

**PSS.:** A história da Ne é completamente maluca, então se você não gosta de histórias viajadas, não leia também.

**Como nos conhecemos.**

Tsuna ficara sabendo sobre os anéis Vongola, e conhecera Basil. Basil era um garoto simpático e educado, porém sua linguagem era dos tempos antigos, então ele trocava termos como "você" por "vossa senhoria".

Isso começou quando Basil apareceu lutando contra Squalo, que depois foi embora com os falsos anéis Vongola, deixando Gokudera, Yamamoto e o garoto misterioso que apareceu inconscientes.

Enquanto isso, Nelly estava meio chocada com a notícia da batalha que teria que enfrentar junto com os outros por causa dos anéis.

-São apenas anéis! Por que temos que lutar por eles?- Reclamava Nelly. Na realidade, não era o fato de ter de lutar que a chateava, era o fato de que seus amigos estariam em perigo, novamente. Igual a quando eles enfrentaram Mukuro.

-Esses anéis vão definir o cargo de Vongola Décimo, Nelly-chan. É muito importante – defendeu Dino.

Outra coisa que também deixava Nelly inquieta era o novo garoto que estava sendo tratado por causa da batalha que teve com Squalo. Nelly passava os dedos entre seus cabelos brancos como a neve. "Quem é ele?"

Após algum tempo, informaram Nelly que o garoto que apareceu era da mesma idade que ela e estava do lado deles.

"Isso é bom.. Não precisamos nos preocupar em enfrentá-lo.."

Mas ela não queria ser vista por ele em sua forma humana. Nelly era considerada por ela própria uma aberração. Não fazia muito tempo, uns 2 meses, talvez, que ela foi transformada em um metamorfo. Juntaram alguns elementos ao corpo dela, fazendo-a virar um pégasus. Ela poderia se transformar em um pégasus, num cavalo comum e num lobo, que ela tinha adquirido o DNA dele.

Entretanto, ela não conseguia controlar suas transformações, então ela tinha orelhas e cauda brancas de lobo na sua forma fácil convencer Nana, Kyoko e Haru que as orelhas e a cauda eram parte de um cosplay que ela gostava de fazer, mas ela tinha medo de Basil a rejeitar. Ela ainda não entendia direito, será que era amor? Não podia ser, não tão rápido assim.

E assim, ela foi dormir, já que estava de noite, tentando esquecer as preocupações.

Nelly's POV

Eu acordei de manhã cedo, me espreguiçando e estalando todos os ossos do meu corpo. Pra falar a verdade, eu não consegui dormir muito à noite. Eu fiquei pensando sobre os anéis Vongola, as batalhas, os ferimentos dos garotos, e sobre Basil. Sacudi minha cabeça, o que eu estava pensando? Eu não podia estar apaixonada, não é mesmo ?

Enfim, eu vesti um short jeans e uma blusa azul da cor dos meus olhos com manga curta, calçei um tênis azul e branco e desci para tomar café.

-Nelly-chan? Você acordou cedo! - Nana disse. Eu levei um susto com ela, mas depois sorri.

-É... - Disse timidamente, sentando numa das cadeiras da mesa - Alguém já acordou além de nós?

-Não. Eu acordei cedo pra fazer o café da manhã pra todo mundo! - Nana disse, sorrindo - O Iemitsu tá aqui, então vamos comemorar!

-Hm - Concordei. Depois disso, eu tomei um copo de leite e fui para o jardim.

Após algum tempo, eu comecei a ouvir as pessoas acordando e indo tomar café.

-Huh? A Nelly-chan não vem tomar café? - Perguntou Tsuna.

-Não, ela já comeu. Ela acordou cedo, agora ela deve estar no jardim. Ah~ Quando sair, leve um casaco com você. Tá frio lá fora - Disse Nana.

Tsuna terminou de comer e foi para o jardim, onde eu estava.

-Você não tá com frio ?

-Não - respondi calmamente - Eu não sinto frio.

_Por fora, eu estava bem. Não queria preocupar os outros. Mas por dentro, eu estava triste, sem forças, morrendo. Eu precisava de alguém._

Todos os outros começaram a treinar, mas como Nelly não fazia parte dos guardiões, ela não precisava treinar. Porém ela quis ajudar Tsuna em seu treinamento, servindo de enfermeira. Ela sempre levava consigo uma bolsa com medicamentos, então era muito útil tê-la por perto.

Ela estava sendo muito útil, mas quando Basil começou a ajudar Tsuna, ela parou de ajudá-lo como enfermeira. Como foi dito mais cedo, ela não queria ser vista por Basil em sua forma humana, então ela simplesmente ia em forma de um cavalo normal. Isso às vezes ajudava, pois ela ainda tinha a bolsa com medicamentos amarrada em seu pescoço.

Em uma das partes do treinamento, Reborn resolveu fazer um "jogo" envolvendo Basil, Tsuna e Nelly[no caso, Nevaska, como era chamada em sua forma equina].

-Vai ser tipo um esconde-esconde. Basil vai correr o mais longe que puder e se esconder, para isso eu darei 5 minutos. Tsuna terá de achá-lo o mais rápido possível.

-Ah, isso não é difícil - disse Tsuna, com um ar alegre.

-Mas Basil vai poder usar a Nevaska para correr. Pode levá-la pra onde quiser, o mais longe o possível - respondeu Reborn com um sorriso.

-E-Eeh? Como eu vou conseguir achá-lo assim? Ele pode ir muito longe com a Nevaska!

-É isso que torna o jogo parte do treinamento! - Reborn tinha um sorriso perverso no rosto - Pode começar, Basil.

-Ok - Basil montou Nevaska, que tinha rédeas e sela em seu corpo, e os medicamentos estavam amarrados na sela.

"Q-Que vergonha, o Basil-kun vai me usar pra isso..." Nelly pensou, ficando vermelha [mentalmente, é claro].

Assim que Basil a montou, Nevaska[Nelly] começou a galopar. Ela era rápida, o que ajudava bastante para esse desafio. Após correrem por cinco minutos, Basil se escondeu junto com a égua branca que montava a uns 6 quilômetros de onde começaram, e desceu dela, tirando a sela e as rédeas.

-Desculpe, Nevaska-chan. Vossa senhoria deve estar bem cansada agora - Basil acariciou o pêlo macio de Nevaska, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

"Ele é tão educado. Mas por que ele usa termos como 'vossa senhoria'?" Nelly/Nevaska pensou. Ela estava relaxada, Basil tinha uma presença que a deixava calma. Porém essa calma logo se transformou em desespero. Nelly era alérgica a poeira, e o lugar que Basil escolher tinha areia. Como eles chegaram correndo, os cascos de Nevaska levantaram poeira.

-Atchoo! - O espirro de Nevaska fez com que ela voltasse à sua forma humana, com suas orelhas e cauda de loba - Uh... oi.. - Nelly sorriu, nervosa.

**Então, esse foi o capítulo 1, espero que gostem !**

**PSSS.: Eu avisei ! Minha personagem tem uma história confusa e maluca xD  
**


	2. Como posso explicar?

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn não me pertence, mas a Nelly me pertence 3

**PS.:** Contém OC.

**Como posso explicar ?**

Nelly's POV

-Atchoo! - Meu espirro me fez transformar em minha forma humana, ainda com as orelhas e cauda de loba - O-Oi... - falei, nervosa.

-H-Heee ? A égua se transformou em...

-Hum... como posso dizer isso ? Eu.. sou a Nelly - tentei me apresentar, estava tremendo.

-M-Mas como ? Essas orelhas também-

-Bem.. - Meu sorriso nervoso se tornou um olhar triste -... eu fui transformada em metamorfo, então eu sou assim.

-Ah.. entendi...

-D-Desculpe, eu não queria que você soubesse dessa minha história horrível, que eu sou essa aberração, e-

-Tudo bem, eu não acho que você é uma aberração - Basil disse com um sorriso calmo, harmonioso.

Eu senti meu rosto ficar vermelho. Eu realmente me apaixonei? Mas em tão pouco tempo?

Basil se ajoelhou do meu lado e segurou uma das minhas orelhas, friccionando o dedão levemente contra ela.

-Mas elas realmente são reais? - Basil era tão inocentemente fofo que eu ignorei a sensação estranha de quando alguém tocava minhas orelhas. Pra falar a verdade, eu até gostei de como ele era delicado e gentil, e eu acabei apreciando aquela sensação.

_É estranho como isso aconteceu de repente, mas eu me apaixonei por Basil._

**Fim~! Espero que tenham gostado! Essa é minha primeira fic em português e também a primeira de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, então tenham piedade, por favor! Não me batam até a morte *-***


End file.
